rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Jaune and Pyrrha vs. Ursa Major
"Jaune and Pyrrha vs. Ursa Major" is a conflict that took place in Forever Fall during "Forever Fall, Pt.2" where Jaune Arc, who is later covertly assisted by Pyrrha Nikos, battles an Ursa Major in order to protect Cardin Winchester. Preceding Events Earlier on, Cardin attempted to coerce Jaune into throwing a jar of red sap at his teammate, Pyrrha Nikos, to make her a target for the Rapier Wasps which had been captured by Jaune the previous day. However, Jaune stoutly refused, and threw the jar at Cardin instead, covering him in red sap. Annoyed, Cardin then proceed to beat Jaune up with help from the rest of Team CRDL. A few minutes later, a large Ursa appears, attracted by the smell of the red sap on Cardin's breastplate, interrupting CRDL's beating of Jaune. The Ursa then approaches Cardin, whose teammates desert him in fear of the large Ursa. Cardin tries to defend himself from the Grimm but is easily disarmed and knocked down. Pyrrha, Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee then arrive at the scene just as the Grimm begins to deliver a finishing blow to Cardin. The Fight Jaune rushes in and successfully blocks the Ursa's paw, thus saving Cardin's life, and struggles to keep the Ursa from forcing him down. Weiss assumes her battle stance, but Pyrrha stops her from participating in the fight, telling her to let Jaune fight on his own instead. Jaune then shoves the Ursa's paw off his shield in a burst of strength and makes a downward diagonal slash to its stomach, causing the Ursa to stumble back. The Ursa, now enraged, ferociously swipes at Jaune with its claws multiple times, but Jaune manages to dodge the first two swipes by rolling out of the way and jumping over the second swipe aimed at his feet. However, he is caught off guard when it launches a third attack, which hits him squarely on his chest and sends him flying. As he hits the ground, Jaune quickly rolls away, immediately getting back on his feet, and begins his second charge at the Ursa. Once again, the Ursa easily disrupts Jaune's attack by hitting him from behind as he leaps at the creature. After regaining his footing, Jaune assesses the situation and looks at his scroll, located on the inward side of his shield. The scroll indicates his Aura is dangerously low, thus signifying the danger of taking another hit. Both Jaune and the Ursa then simultaneously charge at one another for their final bout. However, Pyrrha notices that Jaune has left himself open to the Ursa's attack; she then uses her Semblance to quickly adjust Jaune's shield, blocking the Ursa's strike. Upon blocking the attack, Jaune takes the opportunity to gain solid footing for his counterattack and swiftly decapitates the Ursa. Image Gallery 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_04769.png 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_05665.png|Jaune holds his shield too low as he goes in to attack 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_06078.png|Pyrrha subtly helps from afar 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05989.png|Jaune beheads the Ursa Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 1